


(un)stuck

by cherubi



Series: Of All the Little Things [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherubi/pseuds/cherubi
Summary: "You're stuck, aren't you?""No! I just don't feel like looking at your dumb face right now. I don't get stuck."





	(un)stuck

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](http://cherubi.tumblr.com), where my typing isn't so nice.

"Please come out from there."

"No."

"Cirrus, I'm serious."

"No."

"Okay, then I'm going to pull you out."

"No! Fuck off! Fuck you!"

Danse shifted down further on one knee, reaching his hand under the metal bed frame as if he was trying to coax a spooked animal to trust him. In a round about way, that was true. Cirrus's personality ranged from content lap cat to pissed off tiger. He tapped his fingers against the floor as a taunt, only to have his fingers suddenly caught in a crushing grip.

"Do that again and I'll break them off. I'm not a pet, not your pet. You can't force me to come out if I don't want to."

"You're stuck, aren't you?"

"No! I just don't feel like looking at your dumb face right now. I don't get stuck."

"You're stuck."

"Danse! For the last time I don't f- Ah!"

The screeching of metal on concrete cut through the air as Danse pushed forward on the heavy frame roughly, only Cirrus's shout accompanying in the small space. Greying strands of hair became visible in the low light, followed closely by the rest of his startled partner's face. Perry snarled at him and gripped the hand he hadn't let go of tighter. 

"You bastard, I told you I was fine! I could have gotten out of there any time! I didn't feel like it, is all."

"Oh, I believe you. What I don't believe is that you crawled under there in the first place for no reason."

"Maybe I was sick of hanging around you and your ego, as close as you two seem."

"Mhm. That's not what you said last night..."

"Shut up!"

"I'll consider it after you tell me what this was about."

Cirrus stifled what sounded like a groan; his cheeks burned bright red. He tucked his face to the floor and mumbled something in a quiet whisper. Danse snuck his hand free from Cirrus's death grip to lift his chin with a delicate softness.

"What was that?"

"I said, I thought I heard something scratching under here so I went to check... There wasn't anything though... Went to turn around to get out I must have snagged something trying to face back this direction..."

Danse didn't believe him as far as he could throw him, which actually wasn't that far. But if Cirrus felt the need to cover up what he was beneath there for then he wasn't going to say anything. At least he hadn't disappeared in the middle of the night as he was so prone to.

"Why didn't you crawl in sideways instead? Then you wouldn't have had to force your legs under, which is why _you're stuck_.

"...Oh."

"You- you seriously didn't think of that?"

"Apparently not, dickwad!"

Danse couldn't stop from laughing, progressing from a slight giggle to full-blown he-couldn't-even-breathe laughter in seconds. Cirrus managed to squeeze the rest of his way out; he stumbled over his partner attempting to stand, falling into his lap. With a huff, he crossed his arms and glared at Danse.

Danse was slightly in shock that he was willinging touching him, let alone draped across his body like they were lovers.

"I'm leaving you for good. I'll take MacCready on all my awesome undercover missions instead."

"You won't, you like me too much."

"I'm going to Goodneighbor right now and I'm taking Jasper and you'll regret this. Even more than if I had broken your fingers!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Ugh, okay, fine. You can keep Jasper while I'm away, but I-"

He cut his own sentence off with a playful smack to Danse's chest. Danse's demeanor finally seeped in, making Cirrus's face contort into the barest hint of a smile. 

It was unusual that Cirrus was in any type of positive mood, especially considering he got himself caught up under the fucking _bed_. He just hadn't been in quite some time. He might be high. He'd been doing well on the whole not relapsing while Danse was around front but that didn't mean anything significant...

Whatever the case, Danse wasn't going to look this gift horse in the mouth, it might be selfish but he never claimed to be selfless. It was nice to see Cirrus smile, despite the reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Jasper is Cirrus's two-headed cat.


End file.
